


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by avocaries



Category: Dead Kids (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, taglish, this is a compilation btw, we need more sta blanco content, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocaries/pseuds/avocaries
Summary: a compilation of my sta blanco drabbles.
Relationships: Charles Blanco/Mark Sta. Maria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first, i would like to apologize for the title. i couldn't think of anything else. 
> 
> second, this is rated as teen and up audiences but it is prior to changes. depending on my plans on writing nsfw sta blanco.
> 
> third, i will add more tags along the way.
> 
> ayon, so, enjoy hehe

Mark just finished the video call with his Mom and now he feels even lonelier than before. It's times like this when he regrets going to Manila for his studies. Having to spend holidays alone, far away from his family. He couldn't go home because they didn't have enough money for that.

He sighed and was about to open his instagram but realized that he has to save his data for new year's eve. He bit his lip, letting his thumb hover above the instagram icon before shaking his head and pressing it. He'll just check it for a few minutes.

He immediately checked the stories of his classmates but quickly regretted it upon seeing their posts. Must be fun to be rich and have a complete family during Christmas.

Letting out a dejected sigh, he tapped the screen for the next story, instantly pausing it in order to analyze the photo when he saw Charles in it. It seems like Charles spent his Christmas with Paolo and Gideon as well as their other friends. He couldn't help but envy them but at the same time, he would rather just stay home than get drunk anyway.

Mark closed the application, seeing that it was almost 2am and locked his phone. He looked around his apartment and just felt nothing but sadness at how empty and gloomy it looks. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up from the couch, deciding to just sleep already.

As he was about to turn the lights off, a knock resounded through the room. Mark furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to who might be outside this late.

"Saglit lang ho," Mark called out when a series of knocks came yet again.

He approached the gate and opened it not expecting the person waiting for him.

"Blanco?"

The said man gave him a sheepish grin, "Hi. Uh, nagising ba kita? Pasensya na dapat pala nag-text muna ako."

Mark couldn't help but stare at Charles, shock evident in his face. He knows that the guy has been acting weird around him lately but this has been the oddest thing Charles has ever done.

"Sta. Maria?"

Mark snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he has not been only staring at Charles like he grew another head but he still haven't invited the man in.

"Ha? Hala, sorry. Tara, tara, pasok ka. Hindi mo ko nagising. Patulog pa lang sana ako," Mark said hurriedly, instantly kicking himself at what his last statement implied.

He saw Charles wince slightly and awkwardly shuffled his feet before replying, "Ah, ganon ba. Okay lang naman. Baka inaantok ka na. Pasensya na sa abala."

Charles was about to leave and go back to his car but Mark caught his arm and gently (read: abruptly) tugged the man inside almost making Charles stumble on his feet.

"Sorry, sorry. Hindi ka nakakaabala," Mark awkwardly apologized, shutting the gate, "Ibig ko sabihin, matutulog na sana ako kasi wala naman ako gagawin na pero di ako inaantok," he rambled, giving Charles a small smile.

Charles blinked at him, probably caught off guard at what just happened. Mark almost thought that he made him uncomfortable but Charles broke into a soft chuckle making him sigh in relief.

"Buti naman. Kasi may dala akong pagkain. Pinuslit ko sa bahay," Charles stated with a chuckle while arranging the food containers that Mark didn't see earlier.

Mark only stood beside Charles as the man kept talking, "Pasensya ka na pala kung late ako. Dapat kanina pa ako ditong 12 eh. Kaso ang kulit nina Uy tapos tinakasan ko pa si Tatay kanina. Buti na lang pala ininit ni yaya yung mga pagkain."

"Sorry kung ito lang nadala ko, hindi rin kasi kami masyadong naghahanda kapag pasko. Sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo nung pagkain o kung allergic ka, pwede naman tayo mag-drive at kumain na lang sa labas," Charles stopped his ramblings, wondering why Mark was so quiet. He was surprised when he saw Mark staring at him again but this time with a small smile on his lips.

Charles couldn't help but feel conscious at how Mark was looking at him. He cleared his throat, "Sta. Maria? Okay ka lang ba? Napapadalas pagtulala mo," Charles said as casual as he could, trying not to show how flustered he is.

Mark's smile only grew, "Okay lang ako," he said turning around but stopping halfway, giving Charles the look as if he was thinking of something.

Charles raised his eyebrows and was about to speak when he was suddenly enveloped into a tight hug.

"Salamat, Blancs," Mark muttered near his ear.

Charles, frozen in shock, took a few seconds before he could wrap his arms around Mark and relax against the man's embrace.

"Anything for you, Mark," Charles answered with no hesitation.

Anything for the person he loves.


	2. clingy blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a clingy blanco. that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the errors.
> 
> warning? uhm, a tinee, tiny implication about doing the deed.

“Mark,”

“Oh?”

“Ang tagal mo naman diyan.”

Mark sighed, turning around from his seat to look at Charles who was already lying on his couch due to boredom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the small pout on Charles’ lips. His boyfriend was being extra clingy tonight and Mark would have loved to spend time with him but he still has to finish his homework.

“Sabi ko naman sayo magiging busy ako,” Mark said, turning his attention back to his work, “Ikaw nag-insist na magpunta dito. Ayan tuloy, nabobored ka. Dapat sumama ka na lang kina Pao,” he chastised.

Charles whined. He _actually_ whined like a baby making Mark raise his head to glance back at his boyfriend who’s now sitting up, staring at him with puppy eyes.

‘Ah, the rarely seen side of Charles Blanco,’ Mark thought.

“Ang tagal na kaya nating di nakakapagdate. Plus, sawa na ako dun sa dalawa,” Charles muttered with a roll of his eyes, slouching on the sofa.

Mark chuckled softly, shaking his head, “Malapit na ako matapos. Saglit na lang,” he hoped that that would somehow alleviate his partner’s impatience.

He heard a hum coming from Charles then it was silent for a few minutes and Mark was soon too engrossed on what he was writing to notice the man approaching and pulling up a chair beside him. The next thing he knows -- or rather, felt -- is Charles’ arms wrapping around his waist and the lad’s face being pressed against his neck.

“Charles.”

“Hm?”

“Hindi pa ako tapos,” Mark stated but did not try to move away from his boyfriend’s embrace.

Charles pulled back slightly to look at the books and the laptop lying on the table before burrowing his face on Mark’s neck again, “Sabi mo matatapos ka na. Dito na lang muna ako.”

With another sigh, Mark just continued doing his work. There’s really no point in arguing with a clingy Blanco. Plus he absolutely loves it when Charles is being like this.

A comfortable silence blanketed over them. From time to time, Charles would shift in his seat and his arms would tighten around Mark or Charles would stare at him and play with his hair then press a few soft kisses on his neck but other than that, the lad remained silent and Mark went through with his homework in peace.

It was when Mark was typing the last few words in his laptop that Charles spoke.

“Namiss kita,” the lad mumbled against his neck.

Mark hummed. He saved his work and shut off his laptop before replying, “Namiss din kita,” he tried to turn around and face his boyfriend but Charles’ arms only tightened around him.

“I fucking hate college. Lalo na’t magkaibang university tayo and it takes me _hours_ para lang mapuntahan ka. Pero alam mo, I don’t mind. Kahit sobrang traffic pa basta makita lang kita. Basta mayakap at mahalikan lang kita,” Charles pulled away, withdrawing his arms then raising his hands to hold Mark’s face.

Mark had no choice but to look at Charles’ eyes and his heart skip a beat at what he saw. He saw how sincere the man was and most of all, he saw how much love Charles has for him. For a moment, Mark felt overwhelmed. After all, it has only been a year since they got together but he already loves the man more than he could ever imagine.

Not knowing what to say, Mark opted on joking, “Kaya naman pala napakaclingy mo ngayon eh.”

Charles broke into a chuckle, “Baliw,” he muttered, shaking his head.

Charles grinned at him but his face slowly turned serious as his boyfriend caressed his cheeks oh so gently that Mark couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into Charles’ touch. He felt the light, caring touch of the lad’s lips on his forehead. Said lips landed a feathery kiss on his eyelids, then on his nose, on his cheeks, down to the corner of his mouth.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Mark.”

Mark opened his eyes, almost tearing up because of Charles’ sudden sweet gesture.

He took a deep breath and took Charles’ hands from his face just to hold it tightly in between them, “Mahal na mahal na mahal din kita,” Mark declared with the fondest smile he could manage.

Charles couldn’t help but smile like the lovesick idiot that he is. His heart felt so full with all the love he has for the man in front of him and words are not enough to describe absolutely head over heels he is for Mark. Rendered speechless because of how overwhelmed he feels at the moment, he did what he does best. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s torso and nuzzles his nose against the crook of the man’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his lover. One of his favorite places on earth.

“Hm, alam mo, ikakama na talaga kita.”

Mark not-so-gently punched his shoulder because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i almost got too lazy to post this but here we are. if y'all want to go cray cray over dead kids or sta blanco with me, hmu on my twitter @ariesxxdraco
> 
> i also started a sta blanco social media on my twitter account so yes, you can check that out.
> 
> see you on my next drabble!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first sta blanco fic. i am very sorry about the errors. i haven't written for ages and i'm rusty.
> 
> if you guys want to talk or go cray cray about dead kids and sta blanco follow me on twitter @ariesxxdraco
> 
> WE NEED MORE STA BLANCO CONTENT SO SEE Y'ALL ON MY NEXT FIC


End file.
